Down On Your Luck
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Sonny and Chad just got out their own separate relationships when they meet at a bar... Chad even brought her home... Little did they know that once school starts, they'll be seeing a *lot* more of each other... Will they go with true love? Or let everyone tear them apart...forbidden love...OOC...AU...CHANNY! T/M R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I got a new idea for a story and the summary should explain everything that's going to happen. ha-ha.**_

**Chapter 1**

_**SPOV**_

"Sonny, what are you doing tomorrow night?" my boyfriend of six months asked me.

"I have to go to an interview for that teaching position."

"You know, this has been happening a lot lately," Jake said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. We have been dating for a long time and he means everything to me. I'm in the middle of my sophomore year of college and I have a degree in teaching. If I get this job, I will be a certified teacher. I'm twenty-two, Jake is twenty-three, and we live together off campus.

"You have been blowing me off, just so you can teach some snot-nosed kids."

"Excuse me, but I won't be working with 'some snot-nosed kids.' I'll be teaching seniors in high school. They're only five years younger than me." He was starting to get worked up so I did what usually calms him down. I gave him a light peck on the lips. It didn't work.

"I'm done. I can't stand the fact that you are constantly blowing me off for this stupid job. I bet you're not even going to get it." That was like a knife in my heart. The guy I was in love with just told me I was doing nothing with my life. I can't be with someone who thinks I'm wasting my dreams.

"Jake, if that's how you really feel, then maybe we should break up."

"No, Sonny, we can work this out," he said, pulling me closer. He always did this. He would make a big deal out of everything and then act like it wasn't bad at all.

"Actually, I just need to clear my head." I grabbed my coat and started to walk to the door. "We are _so_ done!" I shouted behind me. "Don't wait up!"

Once I was out the door, I locked it and zipped up my jacket. I started to do what I always do when I was upset. I walked to the park and wandered around for a little bit. When it started to get dark, I stopped by the bar down the street from my house. I greeted the bouncer, who didn't bother checking my ID since he already knows me. I come here every time I have a fight or break up with a boyfriend. I sat on a stool at the bar and greeted the bartender, who was also my brother. "Hey, Sis, what can I do for ya?"

"Can I have a Coke with rum?" I asked him. It's always weird asking my older brother for alcohol since I always try not to drink in front of my family.

He gave me my drink and asked, "What happened with _this _guy?"

"I don't know, Logan. Why do I always pick losers?"

"I thought you really liked this one," he said, his eyes shining with sympathy.

"I did, and we live together, but he won't even let me follow my dreams. All I've ever wanted to do was teach. This place I'm applying to is for a math and drama teaching position. It's _exactly _what I wanted." I took a swig of my drink, feeling it burn its way down my throat.

"You broke up with him, didn't you?"

"Yep," I told him without a second thought.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He took out a towel, sprayed the counter with Pledge, and started to wipe it.

I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes. "Logan, will you _please _let me spend the night at your place?"

"Sonny," he whined. "Erin and I need some alone time." Erin is his fiancée.

"Okay, fine, tell you what. If I can't get a guy to bring me home tonight, then I get to go spend the night at _your _place."

"Okay, it's a deal." He stuck out his hand and we shook on it. "What about that guy," he said, pointing to a pretty good looking guy in the back. He looked a bit young, too young to drink anyway. I looked at his left hand and noticed a gold band on his ring finger.

"Nah, he has a ring. It's either a promise ring for a girl, or a purity ring. Either way, there's no way to go home with him." I can't believe my older brother, who was always protective of me, is finding someone for me to sleep with. "Why are you so protective of me when I'm dating, but not when I'm sleeping around?"

"Because, Sonny, these guys aren't going to hurt you emotionally. Your boyfriends will. Which reminds me, make sure I don't forget to kick Jake's ass." I laughed and began scoping for guys once again.

Logan continued pointing guys out, but I turned them down for mainly shallow reasons. If I'm going to have a one night stand, I need to approve of the guy physically. Some guys were _way _too tall, and some were too short. Some had red hair, which I really don't like. All of them had brown eyes, which I find boring. If I could change _my _eye color, I would. "Logan, you _really _don't know how to pick out guys. I wish I had a gay brother. That would make things so much easier."

At that point, the bell above the door rang. A tall guy walked in and he had a nice, strong looking body. He was dressed in black and white. He was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black hoodie under his jacket. It was obviously raining outside now. Water was rolling off his jacket. His hood was up and he was wearing shades. He was also carrying a helmet so I'm guessing he rides a motorcycle. Even his jaw was well defined. He looked pretty amazing so far. He must have noticed me staring because he smirked in my direction and sat on the stool next to me. He put his helmet on the counter. "Bud Lite, please?" he asked Logan. He had a voice as smooth as silk.

He took off his coats, including his hood to reveal short blonde hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt that clung to his body from the rain. He had a six pack and his biceps were amazing. He removed his shades, uncovering two sparkling blue orbs. "I think I found it," I whispered to Logan. He rolled his eyes and handed the angelic customer his drink. His phone chimed in his pocket. He took it out, read the message, threw the phone on the counter after turning it off, and put his head in his hands. "Logan, put him on my tab." He gave me a weird look, but let it go. I lightly put my hand on his bicep. He tensed under my touch but soon relaxed. "Hey, are you okay?"

_**CPOV **__**(earlier that day…)**_

Portlyn was straddling me on her bed, sucking on my neck, sure to leave a mark. She's been trying to get me to sleep with her for two months now. I refuse to. I want my first time to be special. Yeah, I'm a seventeen year old virgin and my girlfriend has been trying to get in my pants ever since we first started going out. I pushed her off of me when her hand drifted to my pants. "Portlyn, I'm not ready for that."

"Well, why not?" she whined, pouting. I really don't like her at all. My twin sister, Tawni, set us up after I told her not to. Tawni really wants things to work out between me and Portlyn. That's the only reason why I haven't broken up with her.

"Portlyn, I know you're my sister's best friend and everything, and she really wants things to work out with us, but I think we should break up."

"Wow, you're breaking up with me, just because you're scared to have sex? Come on, Chad, you won't regret it." She rubbed my thigh and instantly, I felt disgusted. I removed her hand right away.

"Portlyn, if I do it with _you_, I _will_ regret it. I want to do it with someone who actually means something to me." I got up from her bed and said, "We're over," plain and simple. I grabbed my hoodie from her chair and put it on, including the hood itself. I then put my leather jacket on after that. I grabbed my shades from her desk and hooked them on my shirt. I snatched my helmet and stormed downstairs, straight out the door. I turned the key in my Harley and sped away from the slut's house. I drove around for hours—surprisingly not running out of gas—until it was raining and went into a little bar nearby.

I parked my bike, took off my helmet, put on my shades, and showed the bouncer my fake ID saying I was twenty-one, before going inside. The first thing I saw was an absolutely beautiful girl sitting on a stool at the bar. She was staring at me as I took the stool next to her. I ordered a Bud Lite to keep things simple. I took both of my jackets off along with my shades. I was finally able to look at her without my shades dulling my vision. She had long, wavy black hair. She was wearing a leather jacket, a purple top, and black skinny jeans. She had a petite frame, but not so much where she looked like she was starving. She was absolutely _gorgeous_.

I saw her check me out with a smirk before whispering, "I think I found it," to the bartender. I heard my phone go off. I pulled it out to see that Portlyn sent me a message saying, _if you would just give in already, we can move past this fight and I could find a way to make it up to you ;)_

I turned my phone off, threw it on the counter and put my head in my hands. "Logan, put him on my tab." She obviously comes here pretty often. She calmly placed a hand on my harm. I tensed at the warmth that spread through me, but soon relaxed. "Hey, are you okay?" I turned my head to look into the warm, brown eyes of an angel.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm f-fine," I stuttered. _Wow, way to keep your cool, Cooper._

"Are you sure? You might feel better if you talk about it." I remained silent. "Will you feel more comfortable if I told you my name? I'm Sonny." She put hand out for me to shake.

I took her hand and said, "Wow, that's a pretty name." She flushed a light pink. I kept shaking her hand. "I'm Chad." I still didn't let go of her hand. It was so soft and warm. Once we realized we were still holding the other's hand, we pulled away.

"So, Chad, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sonny asked. I honestly don't know why, but I felt like I could trust her. Everything came flowing out. I told her about how I knew Portlyn, about how she tried to pressure me, and about how we broke up. I left out some details like how I'm seventeen and how I'm a virgin. I saw a flash of empathy in her eyes. She rested her hand on top of mine and I instantly felt calm. "It's okay; I know what it feels like. I just broke up with my boyfriend today." _Yes! She's single! _

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked Sonny. She told me how she was living with her boyfriend, how she wants to become a teacher, and how he basically stomped on her dreams. Once she finished the story, she downed the rest of her drink. The bartender gave her a refill.

"Sonny," the bartender said, walking up to us. I was still holding her hand. "Mom wants to talk to you. Apparently, she doesn't care about her son. She only calls me so she can talk to you. You're her little angel," he said sarcastically. _The bartender is her brother?_

She rolled her eyes, but took the phone anyway. "Hello, Mother…Yeah, I do, and I'm really nervous…It's my first job interview for an actual career…It's at Hollywood Performing Arts High School…It's for Math, Drama, and the occasional Singing class…Alright, thanks, Mom…I love you, too…Okay, I'll tell you about it after…Bye, Mommy." She hung up and gave the phone back to Logan. _She's teaching at Hollywood Performing Arts? That's where _I _go to school…_

"So does she still love her daughter more than her son?"

"Well, of course," Sonny responded with a beautifully innocent smile. At that moment an incredibly wasted girl went up to my stool. I think she was planning on flirting with me. She ended up tripping over the leg of the stool and spilled her drink all over Sonny. I was gaping and so was she. The inebriated girl just giggled and walked away. Sonny darted toward the coed bathroom. I didn't give it a second thought before I chased after her.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, sniffling. She obviously wasn't okay. I wet a paper towel and started to wipe the alcohol away from her shirt and jacket. I could tell she was trying not to think about it when she said, "Let's get to know each other more. What's your full name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, what's yours?"

"Alison Anne Monroe. Are you still in school?"

"Yep, are you?" Well, I'm only in high school, but she doesn't need to know this…

"I just got my Bachelor's Degree in teaching."

"That's so cool. What are you going to teach?"

"I will be teaching Math, Drama, and occasionally Singing."

"You sound like you have a lot of talents." She flushed a crimson red. I finished wiping the sticky beverage off of her leather jacket. "Well, there you go. You are now clean… There's just one…more…spot…right…there…" I cupped her neck and used my thumb to get rid of a sticky, red splatter that was there.

_**SPOV**_

"Well, there you go. You are now clean… There's just one…more…spot…right…there…" He cupped my neck, using his thumb to wipe another spot. I turned into a puddle right there as he stared into my eyes and I got lost in his blue ones. He slowly started to lean down towards me as I went onto my tiptoes.

His soft, warm lips molded with mine. It started to heat up more and more every second. My arms wound around his neck and his tightened around my waist. He lifted me up and set me on the counter next to the sink. He flicked my bottom lip and I immediately granted him entrance. We fought for dominance with me moaning in his mouth. He was such an amazing kisser. He was standing in between my legs, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs.

_**CPOV**_

Holy crap, this girl is amazing. She was pulling me closer as I rubbed her thighs and she moaned in my mouth. She was an amazing kisser. I couldn't get enough. She bit my bottom lip, making us break apart. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Do you wanna get outta here?" I was in such a daze that all I could do was nod. She giggled and jumped off the counter, intertwining my fingers with hers. When we were back at the bar, I put on both my jackets, put my shades in my pocket, grabbed my helmet, and took Sonny's hand with my free one. "Bye Logan! I'll see you tomorrow!" she called behind her.

"Did you ever ride on a motorcycle?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding? I drive a Ducati." _Wow, I am taking home a girl who knows bikes._ I took my spare helmet out of the bag on the back and strapped it on for her, pecking her lips afterwards. I hopped on, her straddling the vehicle after me.

"Are we going to my place?" I asked her.

"Well, we sure as hell aren't going to my place. Why, do you still live with your family?"

"Yeah, but it should be okay. My sister is at a party and my parents are working late."

"This place is huge," Sonny exclaimed as we pulled up to my house. I just shrugged it off. My mom's a lawyer and my dad's a doctor. My family has good money. I parked the bike in the garage and killed the engine. I put the kickstand down, waited for Sonny to get off, and then followed suit. We both put the helmets on the bike and I took her and started to give her the grand tour. We ended in my bedroom.

"And, finally, this is my room…" We were still holding hands as I showed her my room.

"Mm, you have a big bed…" she trailed off, releasing my hand as she walked up it. She dragged her nails across my blue comforter. "Well, are you going to join me or not?" I slowly walked over to her in a daze. She giggled, meeting me halfway, putting her arms around my neck, and pressing her lips to mine. My arms circled around her waist, holding her closer. I sat on the bed, allowing her to straddle my lap. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I can tell she's more experienced than I am. Hell, I'm a virgin; I bet you she's not.

I pushed her jacket off her shoulders, pulling her shirt off slowly afterwards. I looked at her flat stomach and bra-covered breasts. "You're beautiful," I whispered.

_**SPOV**_

I felt shivers go up and down my spine as he called me beautiful. _No _guy I _ever _slept with called me that in bed. I grinned and kissed him again, our lips moving in perfect synch. I have never felt this way kissing someone. Chad is absolutely amazing. I can't get enough of him. I push both of his jackets off his shoulders and instantly lifted his T-shirt. Holy crap! He has a six-pack! I raked my nails down his abs, feeling him shiver as he whispered my name in awe. I grinned and kissed down his neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving my mark. Chad looked kind of lost, not know what to do next.

"Are you ok?" I peppered kisses down his neck as he nodded.

"It's just…I've never done this before," he said quietly.

"Chad…" I started slowly, looking in his deep, blue eyes. "Are you a virgin?"

He slowly nodded, looking awkward and embarrassed. I climbed off of his lap. "So, I'm guessing we can't do it now?"

I shook my head. "Chad, you can't lose your virginity to some girl you met in a bar."

"Some _amazing _girl I met in a bar," he mumbled. I lightly laughed.

"What I'm saying is that you should lose it to someone you really care about. I should leave."

"Do you _really _want to go home, Sonny? You can stay here if you want…"

"Yeah, that'll be fine." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Do you have something I can wear?"

_**CPOV**_

I nodded and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a black T-shirt. I handed them to her and she walked to my bathroom attached to my room. She came out a few minutes later, fully dressed in my clothes and her dirty ones in her arms. She put her other clothes on the floor by my desk. I grabbed my pajama bottoms and got dressed in my bathroom, putting my jeans in the hamper. Once I was in my room, Sonny was laying in my bed, cuddled in my covers. She was _so _adorable. I crawled in next to her and let her lay her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her black, soft hair. Her breathing slowed down and I slowly drifted off with her.

_**Okay, there's the first chapter of **_**Down on Your Luck**_**. This is also going to be a bit of a forbidden love kind of thing.**_

_**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I already got 16 reviews?! Thank you so much! I really wasn't expecting that many for the first chapter! Let's see if this chapter is good too **___

_**SPOV**_

I woke up with my head on something soft, but firm. I felt something softly caressing my hair. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on Chad's strong chest and he was combing his fingers through my long locks. I looked up at him and he gave me a beautiful smile that made my heart race.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning," I breathed back.

His door suddenly opened to reveal a really pretty blond girl. "Chad, Mom and Dad went to work and—," she broke off when she saw me laying there with Chad. She leaned onto the doorframe and stared down at us condescendingly. "So, _this _is why you broke up with Portlyn? You wanted to sleep with some _skank_?"

"_Excuse _me? I am _not _a skank! We didn't even _do _anything!" I yelled, climbing off his bed and staring down this girl.

"Tawni, this is Sonny. Sonny, this is my sister Tawni," Chad said. I just brushed past her and grabbed my clothes, heading for the bathroom.

_**CPOV**_

"Chad, what the hell were you thinking? Who is that girl?" Tawni hissed at me as soon as Sonny shut the bathroom door.

"I already told you; that's Sonny."

"And how do you _know _her?" she asked, her eyes burning.

"We met in a bar last night."

"Since when did you get a fake ID?"

"Nico made it for me," I said simply. "I've had it since last year." Nico is my best friend who Tawni is crushing on.

"Do you know how old she is?"

"No, but I'm guessing she's over twenty-one. She was living with her boyfriend and her brother is the bartender."

"Does she know how old _you _are?"

"No, she doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way. This is the most amazing girl—woman—I have _ever _met," I said and it was the complete truth. I never met _anyone _like her.

"Chad, it's illegal. You can get her arrested."

"Tawni, it's not like we're actually _sleeping _together. She just didn't want to go back home to her douchebag of an ex. _Nothing. Happened_," I said slowly, hoping she would understand.

"Fine, I believe you. But are you going to continue seeing her?" she asked incredulously.

"If she actually _does _like me, then yeah, I want to go out with her. I'm going to ask her out today." At that point I heard the bathroom door open and saw Sonny step out in her clothes from yesterday.

"Hey, are you taking me home, Chad?" she asked, skipping over to me, planting a light kiss on my lips. I slowly nodded, in a daze.

"Actually," Tawni piped up, "how about _I _take you home? I would really like to get to know the girl who has my brother wrapped around her finger already."

I sent a glare in her direction and she just smirked. "That sounds great, Tawni." I knew she was only saying that to be nice to my sister.

"Well, come on then, Sonny." Tawni turned around and started to lead Sonny away.

"Sonny, wait," I said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around, her beautiful, black, wavy, hair whipped around before gently falling around her face and shoulders. Tawni was already out of the room and downstairs. "Do you think you would maybe, I don't know, wanna go out with me?"

A beautiful smile crossed her face and she said, "Yeah, I would really like that." She went onto her tiptoes and kissed me. I held her closer by the waist as her arms snaked around my neck. She slowly pulled away and grinned at me, pecking my cheek once before following after my sister.

_**SPOV**_

I started to walk down the huge staircase, following Tawni. I was overjoyed when Chad asked me out. I honestly thought that it was impossible to be that handsome, cute, and funny all at the same time.

I followed Tawni out to her car which happened to be a pink convertible. Wow, I wish I had my bike. Not only do I hate convertibles, but I absolutely loathe pink. "Wow, that's a lot of pink," I said, voicing my thoughts.

"You sound like Chad." Just the sound of his name brought a smile to my face. "Hop in."

I opened up the passenger door and climbed into the bright convertible. A few minutes later, we were on the road and I was giving her directions. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I want to know if you really like my brother," Tawni said.

A goofy smile spread across my face as I said, "Yeah, I do. It's funny, I was sitting in a bar, talking to my brother about my break up. I needed somewhere to sleep and my brother didn't want me to stay with him and his fiancée." I know she didn't ask, but I couldn't help but explain how I met Chad. Once I started, I just couldn't stop. I told her the whole story. I told her how I was looking for someone to sleep with, how that drunken girl spilled her drink on me, how Chad helped clean me up, and, finally, how we made out in the bathroom. Once I finished telling Tawni the story, she pulled up to my house.

"So, what exactly _did _happen once you got to the house?" she asked.

"He just showed me around, we started making out, and when things started to go further, it was obvious that he was a virgin so I just explained to him that he shouldn't lose it to a girl he just met in a bar." I felt a dreamy smile cross my face. "Even though we didn't sleep together in that way, he was the _only _guy who called me beautiful in bed. I didn't want to go back home to my ex so he offered me some clothes and let me spend the night."

"Chad said he was going to ask you out," she said lightly.

"Yeah, he did, and let me tell you; for some reason, I haven't been that happy in a _long _time." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure approaching the car. I turned my head to see Jake, who looked absolutely pissed. He leaned his forearms on the side of the pink car.

"Hey, Sonny, who is this?" he asked with hostility clear in his voice.

"This is my new friend Tawni. Tawni, this is my ex-boyfriend Jake. And Jake, I thought you were working today." "I _would _be working, but I was too worried about my _girlfriend_ who never came home last night." He opened my door and I stepped out and got up in his face.

"I am _not _your girlfriend. If you remember correctly, I broke up with you when I left. I even told you I wouldn't be coming home."

"If you weren't going to come back, then tell me, why are you here?" he asked.

"I just came to get my things. I'm going to stay at a hotel for a few nights. Then, I'm going to stay with Logan and Erin."

Tawni chose then to speak up. "That's nonsense, Sonny. You can stay with us." I had just then noticed that Tawni was out of the car and standing next to me. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms her and hugged her to show how grateful I was. "Okay, here's something you should know about me; I don't _do _hugs." I rolled my eyes, let go of her, and raced past Jake to go up to our—his—room. I threw suitcases—one fairly large and one small—on to the bed. I stuffed clothes into the larger case. I gently folded the clothes I'm wearing to my interview and put those on top. I put all of my toiletries in the smaller one.

I took my bags and started to head out the door when I saw the keys to my Ducati sitting on the counter. I snatched them up and proceeded out the door. I walked back to Tawni's car and threw my bags in her back seat. She was already behind the wheel. "You can go ahead and I'll follow you on my bike," I told her. She nodded and waited for me to get my bike. I turned away from the car and before I could take one step, Jake came out of nowhere, pinning me against the convertible with an iron grip on my arm.

"You _really _don't want to do this. You _know _you love me. You _know_ that no other man will be able to pleasure you like I have," he whispered in my ear menacingly.

"There is _nothing _you can say that will change my mind. You are _nothing _to me anymore. I am sick and tired of your _crap_," I spat in his face before breaking free and running up to my bike in the garage. I put on my dark purple helmet and put the key in the ignition. I pulled out to follow Tawni. I followed her all the way to her house and away from my fuming ex-boyfriend.

_**CPOV**_

I am now sitting in my room talking to Nico. "Dude, I'm telling you; this woman is _amazing_. Sure, she's a little older, but you _have _to see her. I swear, the first second I saw her, I was _drooling_. You can meet her soon if you want."

"You _do _realize that if you give her your virginity, she could be arrested for statutory rape, right?" he said. He always has to be the voice of reason.

"Why do you always have to disappoint me? She's beautiful and absolutely _perfect_."

"I bet she's not as perfect as Tawni," he countered.

"You really need to get over my sister. This crush you have on her is getting kind of weird for me." He just rolled his eyes and I continued. "She has wavy black hair, she wears leather, and she's thin but not too thin. She's smart and talented. She's going to teach Math, Drama, and sometimes singing at our school if she gets the job. And the best part is she drives a Ducati."

"Wow, she's like the female version of you. Maybe she really _is _perfect for you."

"She is hot, sexy, beautiful, and_ gorgeous_. She's _perfect_."

_**Sorry it's not as long as the first chapter but I ran out of things to say this chapter since I already have the next chapter planned out…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!**_

_**I am so sorry for taking so long to update… I have been working hard in school lately and I finally got straight A's for the first time EVER! And I would like to thank all of you for giving me 10 reviews on my previous chapter! I love you all! **___

_**SPOV**_

I was about to step foot into Chad's room when I heard him talking to someone.

"She is hot, sexy, beautiful, and _gorgeous_. She's _perfect_." Man, I hope he's talking about me.

"Have you asked her out yet?" the other voice asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going out with her tomorrow night since she has that job interview tonight." I smiled hearing his silky smooth voice. I knocked on the already open door. Both of their heads simultaneously twisted towards me. Chad's face lit up and a grin stretched across his face. "Hey, M'lady, what are you doing here?"

I giggled stupidly at the nickname, put my bags down, and rushed into his arms. I pecked his lips and said, "Tawni brought me home and Jake and I had a huge fight where he was threatening me and pushing me around so Tawni offered to let me stay here." I turned my attention to his friend and smiled lightly. "Hi, I'm Sonny." I stretched my hand out.

He took my hand gently and said, "I'm Nico. Pleasured to meet you." He bent down and kissed my hand. Chad firmly grabbed his shoulder and jokingly pushed him away, making Nico drop my hand.

"Why do you have to hit on _every _girl I like?"

"Hey, that's not true! I never hit on _Portlyn _when you guys were going out!" he argued.

"I never _liked _Portlyn. She just wanted to get in my pants. I just went out with her so Tawni would be happy." I chuckled lightly and crawled onto Chad's bed, watching the two guys argue. "This is going absolutely nowhere. Now leave so I can spend some time with m'lady," Chad said after fighting with Nico for another few minutes.

Nico looked at him in awe and started mumbling as he walked out the door. "He gets a girlfriend and he suddenly doesn't have time for his best friend," Nico grumbled before bumping into Tawni. The two of them blushed and looked at each other. "Um, hey, Tawni, how are you doing?" he said nervously. It was obvious they had a thing for each other.

"I'm okay, and how are you?" she said quietly. Nico nodded anxiously and avoided her gaze. Chad grinned down at me and winked. He was leaning against the headboard with me lying with his arm around my shoulders. It was amusing that they've known each other for—most likely—years and they are still very shy around the other. Chad rolled his eyes, showing that this was nothing new. They both awkwardly looked away, waved goodbye and rushed through the door with him going out and Tawni rushing towards me and Chad. "Okay, Sonny, the spare room is being redesigned so you're going to have to choose between my bed or Chad's and I'm guessing you're going to choose your boyfriend's bed like any sane person would," she said intuitively and acting as though her run-in with Nico never happened. What she said got me thinking though. Is Chad _really _my boyfriend? We haven't even had our first date yet.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Chad, that's fine," I said, smiling at her hospitality. She stood up and walked towards the door to give us some alone time. It's funny, we just met a couple nights ago and I already want to be with him all the time.

"So, I'm guessing that since you're staying, you're going to meet my parents tonight." Honestly, that thought never crossed my mind. I'm going to meet my boyfriend's family and we've only been dating for two days. I just shrugged and nodded, burying my face into his chest. "They're going to love you." He kissed my hair and combed his fingers through it. "Do you want me to drive you to your interview tonight? I'm assuming you're wearing a skirt for that and it could be awkward to drive a bike in that."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." I reached up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head at the last second and caught my lips with his. I smiled against his lips and crawled into his lap, still kissing him.

_**CPOV**_

I am in heaven right now. Sonny was now in my lap kissing me, running her hands up and down my chest before they settled at my shoulders. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as if that was possible. She slowly pulled away and leaned her forehead against mine. "This feels like this is going really fast. We haven't even gone on our first date yet," I whispered.

She was still straddling my lap and her forehead never left mine as she held my hands in hers, intertwining our fingers. "Did you want to slow down?" she whispered, her cool, minty breath hitting my face, making me want to kiss her more.

"No!" I blurted out. I really didn't want to slow down. I like her too much. She chuckled and laid a lingering kiss on my lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just, I know we just met yesterday, but I already really like you."

A beautiful smile graced her lips as she said, "I really like you, too." I grinned and crashed my lips to hers. When we pulled away, she glanced at my clock and saw the time. "Oh, crap! I only have an hour to get to the high school and it takes thirty minutes to get there!" She pecked my lips and jumped off of my lap. She grabbed her largest suitcase and went to my bathroom. While she was gone, I was thinking about what Tawni said earlier. Is Sonny _really _my girlfriend? I wouldn't mind if she was. In fact, I would be overjoyed. She's so perfect, I can barely comprehend that she likes me like that.

About twenty minutes later, Sonny came out looking stunning. She had new, bouncy curls and dark lip stick. She reminded me of Snow White with her black hair, pale skin, and blood red lips. She was wearing a white, flowing top and a tight pencil skirt. She slipped on high heels, making her grow three inches. I got off the bed and walked over to her. "You look beautiful, as always," I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her lips, being careful not to smudge her lipstick.

"Aww, thanks, you're so sweet." She hugged me back and kissed my cheek, wiping the lipstick off afterwards.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded and grabbed her purse. We walked to the garage and I grabbed the keys for my red Ferrari. Yeah, our family is swimming in money. I opened her door for her and climbed into the driver's seat.

_**SPOV**_

About half an hour later, Chad and I pulled up to the school. "I should be out in about half an hour. Sorry, I don't want to keep you waiting like this," I told him.

"It's fine. I'll be here when you get out." He turned the overhead light on and grabbed a book from under the seat. I kissed his cheek and exited the car.

I walked through the front doors and followed the instructions I was given over the phone. I went through the main office into one of the conference rooms. Sitting there was the principal and superintendent. I walked up to them and stuck my hand out for them. "Hello, it's nice to see you again, Mr. Pike," I greeted the principal.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Monroe. Mr. Condor, this is Sonny Monroe. She was valedictorian four years ago when she graduated from here. She has a degree for teaching math and she has taken musical and theatrical classes all four years of college." I shook Mr. Condor's—the superintendent—hand, blushing because of how well Mr. Pike talked about me.

"Well, Ms. Monroe, I am very impressed. Do you have the evaluation test?" I nodded and pulled out the stack of papers I had to complete to prove my mathematical skills. He took the papers from me and took out answer sheets. "What instruments do you play, Ms. Monroe?"

"Please, call me Sonny." He smiled and nodded. "I play the guitar, piano, drums, violin, flute, cello, clarinet, and a few others that I haven't played in a _long _time. I prefer the guitar and piano over the other instruments though."

They both looked at me in awe. Mr. Condor cleared his throat and said, "Do you like to act a lot, Sonny?"

"Yes, I _love _acting. I love doing humorous works and a little drama." While we were talking, he was correcting my math work. He was just finishing up.

"Wow, Sonny, you got a perfect score. I have been very impressed with your accomplishments and you've only been here for twenty minutes. There are just some basic rules that I have to go over with you."

"Sure, what are they?" I asked.

"The first rule, which I think goes without saying is that it is illegal to have a romantic relationship with a student." _That _was obvious. I've always known that. And why would I want to be with a student anyway? I have Chad. "Next, don't be scared to show authority. If someone is being disrespectful, don't hesitate to give them detention or send them down to the principal's office." That's something I might have a problem with. I'm a softie. "Remember, students aren't allowed to chew gum in class or use their phones. If you tell them to spit out the gum or put away the phone and they don't, just give them detention. Finally, this isn't a rule, but it's something you might appreciate. We try to keep everything casual in this school, so you don't need to dress up every day. You can wear skinny jeans and T-shirts. I really doesn't matter how you dress. It just makes the children more comfortable."

I nodded along, seeing where this is going. "So, does this mean I got the job?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded. I jumped up excitedly and grabbed his hand shaking it furiously.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret it."

"I hope not. You are extremely qualified and I couldn't think of anyone better for these positions. It was nice meeting you, Sonny. And I'll see you here tomorrow morning at seven thirty sharp. I will be observing your classes to see how well you get along with our students." I smiled and nodded before making my way to the door.

I walked back to Chad's car and greeted him with a kiss once I settled down in the seat. He just sat there looking at me eagerly. "Well, how did it go?" he asked impatiently.

"I got the job!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. I attached my lips to his and he pulled me closer to him by the waist. He pushed me against the passenger side door and crawled on top of me. He tangled his fingers in my hair and started to kiss down my neck, nipping and sucking the skin there. I gently pulled away from him and said, "You are _not _going to have your first time in a car."

Chad pulled back and looked at me with his impossibly blue eyes. "But I _want _you to be the one I do it with."

"And maybe someday we will, but not when you're not ready, and especially not in a car." I kissed him and he nodded in agreement. "Just give it some time," I said, softly touching his hand as he settled back in the driver's seat.

"I _am _really proud of you though. When do you start?" he asked.

"I start tomorrow morning at seven thirty sharp," I told him, grinning. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"So where do you want to go now?" He gently rested my hand in my lap and turned the car on.

"Let's go over to Logan's Pub. I need to tell him the news."

_**CPOV**_

Okay, now I am totally excited for Sonny, but what if she finds out I'm just a student? Would she still want to be with me? I doubt it; she can lose her new job because of me.

I pulled up to the bar her brother owns and helped her out of the car after going to her side. She looped her arm through mine as we walked to the front doors. The bouncer stepped in our path and looked directly at me. "Sorry, son, but I'm going to need to see some ID." Oh, crap, I left my fake ID at home. I only have the legal one that says I'm seventeen.

"It's okay, Matt, he's with me," Sonny said. The bouncer—now known as Matt—stepped aside and allowed us to pass him.

She pulled me up to the counter and we both waited for her brother to serve us. "Hey, sis, you want the usual?" Sonny nodded to him and he turned to me. "And what can I get for ya?"

"I'll just have a Miller Lite." He nodded and came back a few minutes later with my beer and Sonny's rum and coke.

"So, are we celebrating tonight?" Logan asked Sonny.

"Yes, we are. I got the job!" she said happily. He leaned over the counter to hug his sister.

"That is _awesome _Allie." He glanced at me and added, "So I'm guessing everything when good last night?"

"Shut up, Logan. And, yes, everything went great. We're dating now." She grinned at me, causing me to beam back at her.

We stayed there for a few hours talking to Logan about Sonny's new job.

As we were walking up to my house, I decided to ask Sonny, "So, I was thinking, maybe tomorrow we can have our first date?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I would really like that." I bent down and kissed her on her lips. I felt her grin on my lips. I tightened my hold on her waist and she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in my mouth. At that moment, the front door to my house opened, causing Sonny and I to jump away to see my parents standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, you're home early." I faked a smile in their direction.

"Hello, Chad, and who is this?"

I slipped an arm around Sonny's waist and said, "This is Sonny, my girlfriend. Sonny, these are my parents." Sonny smiled at them genuinely and stretched a hand towards my father.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cooper," she said.

My father smiled and shook her hand. My mom stepped forward and hugged her. "Sorry, I'm a hugger," Mom said.

"It's okay, so am I," Sonny said, hugging her back.

"Mom, Dad, Sonny's going to be staying here for a while, or at least until she can get a place of her own." They both nodded.

"You can stay here as long as you want Sonny. And I'm assuming you're staying in Chad's room?" my dad replied.

"That was the plan, yes."

"Well, we already ate at her brother's restaurant so we're just going to head up to bed. We both have to get up early in the morning," I said, pulling on Sonny's hand and going up the large staircase. As soon as we were in my room, my lips were connected to hers and I was pinning her to the closed door. She bit my bottom lip, making me moan. "Mm, did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"Well, it's always good to hear," she said flirtatiously. I kissed her again, flicking her bottom lip. She granted me entrance and I led her to the bed.

_**SPOV**_

I laid down on the bed as he crawled on top of me, kissing down my neck. He reached under my blouse and pulled it over my head, attaching our lips once again. I lifted his shirt off and planted kisses down his chest, causing him to moan. I went back up to his neck and left my mark, running my hands up and down his six-pack.

He started to pull down my skirt when I stopped him. "Chad, I'm telling you, you should wait until you fall in love with someone."

"Does it count if I'm already falling in love with you?"

"We've known each other for a day."

"But you _know _that there's a connection between us that is already so deep, you can't explain it. Admit it, you're falling for me to," he explained truthfully.

"Yeah, I am, but we barely know each other," I argued.

"Sonny, I _want _to do it with you. I have never met anyone as amazing and beautiful as you," he said with pure sincerity shining in his eyes. "Please?"

I smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.

…IN THE MORNING…

I opened my eyes and looked at the arm draped around my waist. I turned over to see the face of an angel. I pecked his lips and watched as his shockingly blue eyes opened. He pulled me closer and said, "Good morning, Beautiful."

I kissed him again and said, "Good morning." I smiled and stroked his abs under the covers. I looked over at his clock over his should and saw that it was six fifty. "Oh, crap, I have to leave in ten minutes."

"Your hair is still perfect and we took a shower last night so you just have to get dressed." I got out of bed wearing one of Chad's button-up shirts. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse from my suitcase.

_**CPOV**_

I watched as she bent down to her suitcase, grabbed her clothes, and headed to the bathroom. Man, she looked gorgeous in my shirt. I got out of bed and put on a pair of black jeans and a plain white shirt. I threw a hoodie on over that. Sonny came out wearing black skinny jeans and a flowing white blouse similar to the one she wore yesterday. When she walked toward the bed, she tucked her blouse in her jeans. Her hair was still perfectly curled, framing her face.

She pulled on her sexy boots and threw on her leather jacket. Damn, she looked incredible. My only worry about today is that she could possibly be teaching my class. It's the first day of school so I don't know what classes she's teaching. Before she left, I decided to get a few extra minutes of talking in. "Sonny, I was wondering if I can talk to you for a bit."

"Um, sure, but can you make it quick?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if, since it was my first time, if I was any _good _last night."

"Honestly, you were better than anyone I've ever done it with, so yeah, for a virgin, you were amazing." She smiled and gave me a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she said. "Well, now I _really _have to go so I'll see you when I get home tonight." She pecked my lips and left.

I put on my converse and slipped on my leather jacket. When I went into the garage, I just saw Sonny leaving on her Ducati. I went to my Harley and put on my helmet. And with that, I left for school. I saw Nico there and saw he was standing next to Tawni, their new schedules in hand. She must have left a while before me. I went to get my schedule and met up with them afterwards. "Hey, guys, what did you get?"

Nico and I exchanged our schedules first. I couldn't believe what I saw. In his first block, it said that he has Trigonometry with Ms. S. Monroe.

"Dude, you have Sonny as your Trig teacher?" I asked incredulously.

"So do I," Tawni chimed in. Crap, Sonny knows we're twins. She's going to know I lied about my age.

"Chad, have you looked at your schedule at all?" Nico asked. I just shook my head. "You have her first period too." I snatched my schedule as soon as I heard those words escape his mouth.

"Oh, shit, she's never going to want to talk to me again. She's going to find out I'm a minor and then she'll dump me."

"Why do you want to go out with someone who's five years older than you anyway?" Tawni asked, genuinely curious.

"She's different, Tawni. She's perfect. And, more importantly, she perfect _for me_," I told her dreamily. Ever since I met Sonny, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

The first bell rand and we hurried off to first period. When we got there, there were only three seats left right in the front row. We took those seats and I waited for Hell to begin. A beautiful woman with flowing black hair, stiletto boots, and a leather jacket was writing on the dry-erase board. I immediately recognized her as my Sonshine.

_**SPOV**_

I was writing today's lesson plans on the board when the final bell rang for everyone to begin class. I wrote "Ms. Monroe" on the board and turned around to greet a class of seniors that couldn't wait to get out of class. I guess "Senioritis" kicked in quickly.

I was stopped short when right in the middle of the front row of the class, there was a familiar pair of brilliant blue eyes staring at me clouded with guilt.

_**YAY! That was a long chapter. I need some character ideas so please review with a name for the character, physical description, personality description, and their special talent.**_

_**If I pick your idea, you will get special thanks when I use the character. Also, please clarify if the character is a student or teacher.**_

_**If it is a teacher, then don't put a special talent, but please tell me the class they teach and/or the activity they assist with like music or drama or anything else along with an instrument if they help with music classes.**_

_**If you have any questions please send me a PM and I'll answer any questions you have **___

_**~Sara**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, now a few people have been messaging me, asking when I was going to post a new chapter and I finally got started on it. So here is a new chapter for **_**Down on Your Luck**____

_**IMPORTANT: I CHANGED SONNY'S AGE! I AM NOW MAKING IT SO SHE IS 24 YEARS OLD, WHICH MAKES HER 7 YEARS OLDER THAN CHAD! (It adds a little more drama…)**_

_**CPOV**_

I knew that Sonny was going to hate me for not telling her the truth. I saw the shock in her eyes when her gaze met mine.

She turned toward the board and wrote "Ms. Monroe."

"Hello, class, my name is Ms. Monroe and since I can see that quite a few people are not here at the moment, we will wait to do introductions tomorrow." Most of the class left five minutes into the class to got down to the main office. "Now, since this is my first day teaching and I don't know _any _of you," she paused, casting a glance over at me, "I will be giving you an assessment packet to know what you know already. If you don't know the answer, just skip it. This will not be a graded assignment."

She turned around to grab the papers from her desk. As she picked them up, her pencil fell to the ground. She bent over to pick it up, causing the boys in the class to stare at my girlfriend's ass. The boy next to me—I think his name is Jake—leaned over to whisper in my ear, "_Damn_, that woman is _fine_." I elbowed him away from and my hands unknowingly clenched into fists. Nico nudged me from his spot next to me, telling me to calm down.

Sonny handed out the papers and told us to get started right away. We had thirty minutes left of class and she said we had to answer as many as we could in that amount of time. I was done in fifteen minutes without skipping any problems. I walked up to her desk and handed her the paper.

Everyone in the class looked at me in shock, including Sonny. She looked down at my name scrawled on the top of my paper. "Mr. Cooper, are you sure you're done with the whole packet?"

"Yeah, why don't you correct it?" I offered.

She looked absolutely disgusted with me as she rolled her eyes, taking out her own answer key. I watched as she went through the whole packet, admiring how soft her hair looked. I wanted to reach out and touch it but that would look weird in front of the class.

She finished correcting the last page. She flipped back to the front, writing "100" at the top. "Very good, Mr. Cooper, I'm impressed." I just nodded and returned to my seat. Ten minutes later, the bell rang. The rest of the class handed Sonny their packets and she put them all in a folder to be corrected later.

Nico was waiting for me by the door as Tawni left for her second period already. Nico and I signed up for Senior Privileges so we don't have a class this period. I turned to him and said, "I'll catch up with you later." He just nodded and walked away. It was now just Sonny and I in the room standing in awkward silence. I faced her and said, "We really need to talk, Sonny."

She didn't even look at me. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" She barely acknowledged my presence. She just continued straightening the papers on her desk.

"I have a free period right now."

She put down the papers and turned to me with her hands on her hips. I looked at the board that had a list of her classes. She had a free period also. "Why didn't you tell me you were still in high school?"

"Because, I really liked you and I figured you wouldn't like me back if you knew how old I really was."

_**SPOV**_

I felt betrayed. I was falling for a guy who was still in high school. "Chad, how old are you?" I demanded.

"Seventeen," he said simply.

I collapsed into my desk chair and rested my head in my hands. "No, no, no," I mumbled over and over again.

"What is so bad about this?" Chad asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" I said through gritted teeth, finally looking up at him. "Last night, I took your virginity. Technically, I can be considered a pedophile."

He set his backpack down and walked up to me, taking my hands in his. "But you aren't, and it's my fault we did it anyway." I saw guilt shining in his beautiful blue eyes. "You already know I really like you and that I'm falling for you."

I dropped his hands and said, "Chad, we can't be together. If we pursue this relationship you can get kicked out of school, I can get fired, and get arrested. Do you really want _any _of that?"

"Of course not, but I also _really_ want to be with you." I felt a shiver of delight shoot down my spine. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not falling for me like I am for you. If you can do that, I'll leave you alone."

I felt a catch in my throat. I could barely breathe. "I can't," I whispered. "I really do like you, and I want to be with you." I stood up from my chair and walked around my desk to stand in front of him. "I think I'm falling for you." He smiled at me, bent his head down and captured my lips with his. I smiled lightly against his lips and pulled away. "I think that for now, we should take things slow."

He reluctantly nodded and kissed my forehead. "You're still staying with us, right?"

I nod and hug him around the waist, pulling him out of view of the door. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, I hope so," he said. I look up at him and peck his lips.

We spent the rest of the period in comfortable silence. The bell rang and Chad had to force himself to let go of me.

"I'll see you during the last period of the day. That's when I have Drama." I nodded and crashed my lips to his. I pulled away before it got too carried away. He picked up his backpack and walked out the door.

_**CPOV**_

Thank god, she's not _too _mad at me. I met Nico in the hallway and we walked to English together. "So, was she mad?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but we worked it out."

"Yeah, I can tell from the lipstick on your chin." My eyes bugged out and my hand snapped to my face. I pulled out my phone and used the screen as a mirror. Sure enough, there were red marks on my chin. I wonder if anyone else saw that. Portlyn's glare told me she did. Nico laughed at me and decided to change the subject. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Nic, what is it?"

"What would you say if I asked Tawni out?" He looked like he was scared I was about to punch him.

"I'd say it's about time. What made you suddenly get the guts to do this?"

"Well, the back-to-school dance is coming this weekend and I really want to bring Tawni. Are you taking anyone?"

"Well, when I met Sonny, I planned on taking her, but now that she's my teacher, I can't." He pats my back as we walked into the class with him sitting next to Tawni, and me sitting next to him. I've had this teacher before. He just hands out books, passes out papers with questions about the book and he doesn't care what we do for the rest of the class. Nico and I just continued to talk after we were given our copies of _Of Mice and Men_ and our papers. "I think I'm just going to stay home this weekend. I mean why should I go to a dance when I can be home to spend time with my girlfriend?"

Tawni chose this moment to interrupt. "Wait, Sonny's still staying with us?"

"Well, yeah, she has nowhere else to go."

"And you guys are still dating? Wasn't she mad that you lied to her?"

"First of all, I never lied; I just didn't tell her how old I was or that I'm still in high school. And second, yes, she was mad, but she forgave me as long as I don't tell anyone, which means you two have to promise also. If anyone finds out, I can get expelled; Sonny can get fired and arrested."

"I promise," they said in unison, looking at each other and blushing.

I nudged Nico in the arm, making him glare at me. "Do it," I hissed at him.

He started to get a really nervous look in his eyes and turned towards Tawni. "Um, Tawn, I was just wondering if maybe, um, you want to…go to the dance with me." Once the question was out, he was finally able to breathe. I was watching the transaction with bemused eyes.

"That's sweet, Nico, and I would love to go with you." I was about to congratulate him until she said, "But Grady already asked me, and I told him I would go with him; Sorry."

He faked a smile and said, "That's okay." He looked heartbroken. They turned away from each other and sat in awkward silence.

"Okay, something's wrong here. You two have been crazy about each other since we were ten. Tawni, why did you say yes to Grady if you like Nico?" I don't care if I was embarrassing them. I'm her brother and I'm _supposed _to be embarrassing, _especially _in front of the guy she likes. And I'm his best friend so that automatically makes me his wing man. "Well?" I urged, seeing as she doesn't want to explain. Nico was looking at her with curiosity also.

She turned to him and said, "You were taking forever to ask me. If you asked me before second period, I would have said yes. I wanted you to ask me, but you wouldn't take the hint."

"I understand," he said quietly, going back into silence. I rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

At lunch, Tawni and Nico were trying to figure out if I had lost my "V-card" yet. When I told them, "Yes," they assumed it was with Portlyn. I just gave them a look full of surprise and disgust. They both then agreed that they would "never look at 'Ms. Monroe' the same way again". I just scoffed at them and moved on to my last class of the day. _**(A/N: Just so we're clear, I'm skipping around a bit throughout the school day.)**_

As I walked into the theater, I saw my beautiful girlfriend standing on the stage, ready to introduce the course to the class. Once everyone was there, she started to partner us up, saying that these were going to be our partners for the next month.

"Now, since this is an odd numbered class, one of you will be paired with me. Once you have your partner, you will select a play from the basket in the front of the room. Some pairs might even have the same play. To partner you up, I will go backwards in the alphabet." I smiled to myself. "Cooper" is the first in the alphabet in this class, meaning I'll be paired with Sonny.

"Mr. Cooper, please pick a play." She held the basket out to me. I took a piece of paper and read the title out loud.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare"

She went through the files that were on the stage and pulled out the script she was looking for. Everyone around us was already going over their lines. "Just so you know, you will be Romeo and I'll be Juliet. I have to go check on other groups so highlight what scene you want to do along with all of your lines." The next part she added in a whisper. "Try not to pick a kissing scene. I don't want to be obvious." I nodded and started leafing through the script.

"See you at home," I murmured. And with that she walked away, her beautiful black following her every move.

_**Sorry that this took so long but thankfully I had time today because of half days. Thank you to all those who review and a few who even PM me for this story. I'm hoping for tons of reviews **___

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**~Sara**_


End file.
